Memory modules are used in transitory storage, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) modules. A small memory module may include thousands or millions of memory cells, while gigabit modules may include billions of cells.
Occasionally, memory modules may experience errors when the constituent memory cells store incorrect data, are unable to retrieve stored data, or experience any other read or write error. These memory errors may adversely impact the operation of the associated computing system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements.